1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-terrain wheelchair with a unique suspension system which reduces the jarring impact of bumps to the occupant.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The wheelchair provides a safe and comfortable mode of transportation for its occupant, as well as convenience for an lid attendant. A pneumatic shock absorbing system, a chair with a curved back, and an adjustable footrest and chair insure the occupant's comfort. Safety and maneuverability of the wheelchair are markedly improved over existing wheelchairs due to large front wheels which are linked together and prevented from completely pivoting. The camber of the rear wheels is yet another safety feature in that it allows the occupant's hands to clear any obstacles and increases stability. Curved, high-mounted pushbars are provided for the convenience of an attendant in pushing the wheelchair.
Following are previously patented inventions which disclose features relevant to the instant invention. These references lack many of the unique features that enable the versatility of the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,644,450, issued May 23, 1972 to Per Edward Carl Udden et al., discloses a vehicle for outdoor use for disabled persons.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,078,817, issued Mar. 14, 1978 to Andrew Marvin Ferguson et al., a shock absorber attachment for a wheelchair.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,310,167, issued Jan. 12, 1982 to Colin A. McLaurin, discloses a wheelchair with a shock absorbing structure and a seat which can be moved forward.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,436,320, issued Mar. 13, 1984 to Uwe Brudermann et al., discloses a wheelchair chassis with left and right frames, which is designed to provide the advantages of independent wheel suspension.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,566,707, issued Jan. 28, 1986 to Leonard R. Nitzberg, discloses a wheel chair for ascending and descending stairways utilizing a strut, sprockets, and chains.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,020,818, issued Jun. 4, 1991 to Stuart G. Oxford, teaches an all-terrain wheelchair that is chain-driven and, optionally, track-driven.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,149,118, issued Sep. 22, 1992 to Stuart G. Oxford, discloses an all-terrain wheelchair with a frame constructed of tubular air-filed members to enable the wheelchair to be amphibious.
Soviet patent No. 1505544 A1 discloses a wheelchair of simpler construction with struts joined to the seat.
Soviet Patent No.'s 1503807 A1, 1561979 A1, and 1732978 A1 disclose wheelchairs for climbing stairs and for use in sports.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.